Reagan Babies
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: from the birth of Danny to the birth of Sean we see how each Reagan came into the world.
1. Danny

The births of the Reagan children from Danny down to Sean. For this I'm using the dates on the head stones. So Mary was born in 1955 Joe is 77 Linda in 74 I am Putting Danny in 73 Erin in 75 and Jamie In 83, Nicky 96 Jack 2000 and Sean 2003

June 3rd 1973

Mary Reagan was nervous here she was eighteen barley married a year and ready to give birth to her first child. She ran her hand over her stomach. "Hey there little one." She whispered. She paced as she waited for her husband to come home from his patrol. She breathed in and she breathed out and she counted contractions. She figured she was fine that was until she felt her water break and then she panicked.

She didn't have a car. Frank had taken it with him to work. They weren't expecting baby Reagan for another two weeks. This baby seemed to have a mind of his or her own though. Mary swallowed and tried to breath as she made her way to the phone hoping her Mother in law was at home. She tiled the phone as a contraction ripped through her and she doubled over holding onto the edge of the table. She heard the ringing phone as she sent up a silent prayer. Breath she reminded herself.

"Hello.' The voice of an angel came through the phone.

"Betty." Mary let out a breath of relief.

"Mary is everything okay?" Betty asked hearing the wobble in her daughter in laws voice.

"no, my water broke and Frank is at work I don't have a car."

"Well Lord child of course you shouldn't drive yourself anyway I'll be there in five minuets I'll call Henry and have him grab Frank just hold on dear." Betty Reagan hung up the phone and grabbed her coat and purse before dialing one number.

"Chief of D's office officer Ludwig speaking how can I help you." A feminine voice came over the line.

"Hello Officer Ludwig this is Betty Reagan I need you to tell my husband that our daughter in Law Mary has went into Labor and I'm going to pick her up. He needs to collect our son and meet us at the hospital.

"Of course Ma'am" with that the call was disconnected and Mary raced out of the house and towards that shared by her daughter in law and son. She made it in what she was sure was record time and was thankful no cops pulled her over but she was sure if they had she'd see the irony in the whole thing.

She parked and jumped out racing towards the door seeing Mary sitting there with her bag all packed and ready to go. "Okay dear lets get you to the hospital I called Henry's office and he will be notified and grab Frank.

"Thank you." Mary said barely able to speak.

"That's What family is for I'll call your mother when we get to the hospital."

"my mother oh I forgot all about her." Mary said as she settled into the passenger seat. As Betty drove to the hospital Henry was getting the message about his daughter in law.

"Sir your wife called." Officer Ludwig said as the chief of D walked into the office. "Your daughter in law is in labor you need to collect your son from his precinct and meet them at the hospital. Henry seemed to freeze. "now sir."

"Right cancel all my appointments." With that Henry ran out of his office at one PP and headed to the 22nd he burst through the door and everyone came to attention he may not be the commissioner but he was still high up. He waved them aside and went to the Sargent. "Can I help you Chief Reagan?"

"Yes I need my son. His wife is in labor we need to get to the hospital."

"luckily Officer Reagan just came in from tour you may go the locker room and get him. With that Henry took off at a run again. He burst into the locker room to the shock of the men inside.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Mary is in Labor your mother is with her at the hospital lets go son before we miss it." Frank was shell shocked as he stuffed his things into his locker and followed his father out of the precinct and the ride to the hospital was eerily quite. The two men parked and jumped out racing to the front desk and demanding the route to maternity. They found Betty in the waiting room.

"Oh good Rose is in there with her now why don't you go in Francis dear." Frank kissed his mother's cheek before going into the room and towards a new furture. Mary looked up with relief. "You made it." She breathed.

"Of course I wasn't missing this." He kissed her and hugged Rose.

"okay I'm going to wait out with your parents Frank. Mary Dear your father will be here soon." Mary nodded and smiled slightly as Frank took her hand. Ten hours later the two of them looked down at the tiny bundle in their arms. "Daniel." Mary whispered snuggling her precious son.

"Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan. I say it fits him. The two new parents looked down at the precious bundle their new future their son. Their first child hopefully the first of many.

"I love you." Frank whispered to both wife and son. His future was bright and he couldn't wait to see where else it took their little family.

A/N next up the birth of Erin. Hope you enjoyed this. 


	2. Erin

I don't own Blue Bloods

November 5th into November 6th 1975

Mary Reagan had gone to bed early that November night. She was close to her due date with her second child, and her two year old son Daniel or Danny as they called him had been running her ragged. Frank had been working over time trying to earn his detective shield and she felt like she'd been on her own the last few months.

She tossed and turned that night not able to get any deep sleep. She was fitful but she must have closed her eyes at some point because at some point she felt Frank climb into bed.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"eleven sorry I'm so late." He said kissing her forehead as she snuggled into his side. She must have drifted again because the next thing she remembered was waking up to a sharp pain and feeling liquid between her legs.

She sat up in alarm and pushed the blankets aside. "Frank." She shook her husband but he wasn't responding. "Frank." She tried again.

"FRANCIS XAVIER RAGAN." She shouted causing him to sit bolt up right with a startled look on his face.

"What What's happening?"

"My water broke it's time to go to the hospital. My bag is in the closet I am going to call your mother to watch Danny and then call my mom to meet us at the hospital.

"Okay, Yeah okay." Frank tried to wrap his mind around everything that was happening. This wasn't like Danny no he'd be here from moment one with this child. It took him a second to get his baring's.

"Frank now." Mary pushed him out of bed as she grabbed the phone by their bed and dialed the older Reagan's.

"This better be an emergency." The sleep laden voice of Henry Reagan came over the phone.

"Henry it's Mary my water's broke we need to go to the hospital but can you and Betty please come to the house and watch Danny.

"Of course we'll be there in a bit." Henry nudged his wife who slowly woke up and looked at her husband.

"What is it Henry?"

"Mary is in labor time to go and watch Danny well we wait for the newest Reagan to make his or her entrance.

"Oh a new baby." With those words Betty came awake and hurriedly got dressed and they made their way to their son and daughter in laws house. They pulled into the driveway and met Frank and Mary at the door.

"Danny is still sleeping my mom is going to meet us there we'll call you when the baby is born." Mary kissed Betty's cheek and hugged Henry. "Thank you."

"No need to thank us dear get to the hospital we'll be waiting to find out if we have another grandson or a granddaughter." The two couples separated. One going into the Livingroom the other heading off to the hospital.

Once Mary was settled into the hospital and her mother had arrived Frank found himself pacing the hall. He tried offering ice chips he tried to hold her hand but she just wanted to be left alone so thus Frank found himself pacing.

Hour by hour it went on. At one point Rose came out and told Frank Mary wanted him back in the room and he rushed to her side. Three hours later just as noon hit on November 6th 1975 a baby girl was born to the Reagan family.

"A girl." Mary said in aw looking down at her daughter. "She's so precious."

"Just like her mother." Frank said kissing the forehead of his wife and then daughter.

"What should we name her?"

"Erin," Mary whispered. "Erin Rosemary Reagan."

"After your mother and you?" Frank whispered getting a nod from his wife. "I like it." He caressed his daughters cheek.

"Welcome to the world Erin Rosemary Reagan it's crazy but you have a family that will always stand behind you. His precious daughter his second child. He hoped there would be more to come.

A/N so there is Erin's birth. Also I realized as I was looking at Dates that I made Danny's birthday four years and three days above Joe since I put Danny's birthday at June third and Joe's birthday is June sixth. Well I guess some double parties in that family. LOL also would you guys like the birth of Frank and his older brother. Someone asked about that. If that is something you'd like I can do it at the end.


	3. Joe

I don't own Blue bloods

June 6th 1977

Danny give your sister back her doll. Mary yelled at her four year old son Danny as he taunted his almost two year old sister.

Danny huffed as he dropped the toy on the floor. Mary settled herself on the couch and placed her hand on her belly. She felt the baby moving and thanked the lord he'd chosen to wait. It would not have been pleasant if she'd had to deliver on Danny's fourth birthday. The baby wasn't even born yet and already a peacemaker. Mary chuckled.

"Danny why don't you get a book and sit by Mama." Mary said smiling at her eldest.

"Okay Mama." Danny grabbed a book and crawled onto the couch with his mother as Erin played on the floor with her doll. Mary was just finishing the book when she felt a twinge. She breathed she knew what this meant. If this was anything like her last two pregnancy's she wouldn't have much time after this first contraction until her water broke. Danny baby can you remember your daddy's number?"

"Yeah Mama." Danny said remembering the number to his father's desk at the seven-Seven where he'd been transferred after he became detective the year before..

"Okay Baby I need you to go to the phone and call your daddy for me okay. Tell him the baby is coming can you do that?"

"Yes Mama." Danny scrambled off the couch and headed towards the phone in the kitchen. He dialed the number he'd memorized. One of only two. The other being his Grandparents. The phone rang and rang until his daddy finally answered.

"Detective Reagan." Frank answered the phone.

"Daddy." Danny said.

"Danny is everything okay." Frank said worried that his four year old was calling him.

"Mommy says the baby is coming."

"The baby is coming." Frank sucked in a breath. "Okay Danny hang up the phone call your grandma and I'll be home soon."

"Okay Daddy." Danny said hanging up the phone and yelling. "Daddy said he'll be home soon I Have to call grandma."

"That's a good boy." Mary called back as the contractions came faster and harder.

"Mama." Erin toddled towards Mary and patted her knee.

"It's okay Erin baby Mama is okay." Mary tried to reassure her daughter.

Meanwhile Danny was calling his grandmother. "Hello." Betty Reagan answered the phone. "Grammy Mommy is having the baby." Danny shouted down the phone.

"Whoa, Daniel did you say your mother is having the baby?"

"Yes Grammy daddy says he be home soon."

"Okay Danny I will be there soon. Go sit with your mommy and Erin."

"Kay Grammy." Danny hung up the phone and ran into the living room. "Grammy is on her way." He said he grabbed the book and put it away and then crawled up on the couch next to his mother helping Erin up climb up on the couch.

Not long after Betty came through the door "Okay Mary where is you bag Sweetie?"

"In the closet upstairs."

"I'll get that have you called your mother.

"No she and my father are on vacation." Mary shook her head.

"Dear would you like me to go to the hospital with you?"

"I think it's better if you stay here with Danny and Erin since Henry can't leave right now.

"of course." Betty gathered Mary's bag and sat it by the door. Just then Frank burst through the door. "Son the bag is here now take Mary and get to the hospital." Betty helped Mary to her feet and Frank got her to the car. She actually thought that she'd make it to the hospital before her water broke this time but she wasn't that lucky and her water broke in the car.

"Frank Hurry." She said squeezing the seat. Soon Frank pulled into the hospital and hurried her up to maternity.

Three hours later as evening came upon New York a little boy was born. "Another son." Mary smiled down at the tiny bundle in her arms. "Danny will be Happy."

"And Erin will think he's a doll." Frank chuckled.

"That is true." Mary chuckled stroking the silky cheek of the baby in her arms. "I think "Joseph is a good name we can call him Joey."

"I like that Danny, Erin and Joey. What about a middle name?"

"Conor I think it sounds nice don't you Joseph Conor?"

"Joseph Conor Reagan a good strong name." Frank said looking down at his third born this second son. He wondered if he'd be the last. He wondered if their family was complete yet. He had a feeling that answer would be no. the Reagan family had grown again. More to love.


	4. Jamie

I don't own Blue bloods

A/N trigger warning talk of miscarriage and premature birth and birth complications.

January 25st 1983.

Mary Reagan stared at the puddle of fluid at her feet. Panic beating at her heart. This couldn't be happening. It was too early she wasn't due until the second week of March. She couldn't lose this baby too. She swallowed and closed her eyes tightly as the contractions ripped through her. Her mind flashing to the miscarriage she'd suffered two years prior. The pain. The blood, the fear, the a panic the sadness the anger. It flashed in front of her all over again as she struggled to move. To get help.

The children were at school. Frank was currently undercover on a short op. she needed the hospital. She needed her husband she needed the hospital. She knew Betty wouldn't be home. No this was her week to help drive the meals on wheels van for the church. The commissioner was her only hope. If he didn't answer well it would be 911 and a fearful ride in an ambulance.

She splayed her hand over her stomach. Hang in there baby she whispered as she stumbled for the phone. She clumsily dialed the number praying she got it right. Henry hadn't been top cop for long and one number off she was in trouble. The phone picked up.

"Commissioner Reagan's office how can I help you?" a woman's voice answered. Mary tried to swallow down her sobs. "Please this is Mary Reagan his daughter in law. I have went into labor. I need him here please this baby isn't due for over a month. A sob caught as she fell to her knees still clutching the phone. "He's my only hope she whispered.

"Oh my. "Ma'am stay on the line I'm going to get the commissioner. Detective Jankins didn't dare leave the desk instead she decided to buzz Commissioner Reagan.

"Jankins how can I help you?"

"I need you to come here now my desk now." She almost shouted down the intercom. Henry raced out of his office looking at the woman.

"What's wrong?"

"I have Mary Reagan on the line she says her water has broken I believe you need to go and get her now sir from what she says this is a premature birth. Go now I'm canceling all your appointments. Henry reached for the phone and Jankins shook her head. "No sir go I'll let her know you're on your way."

"My son." He choked out.

"I'll get word to his commanding officer." Henry ran from the building making it to his son and daughter in laws house and letting himself in finding Mary on the floor crying. He helped her up and got to the car holding her hand and trying to sooth her.

"We'll get you there Mary dear." He patted her hand not wanting to show her his worry.

"I can't lose this baby." Mary sobbed.

Henry squeezed her hand as they pulled up to the hospital and he helped her to maternity. "Don't leave me." She pleaded "Please don't leave me."

"Okay dear okay." Henry stayed by her side watching her struggle as she struggled to bring this child into the world. Her body seeming to fight against her every step of the way. Henry was beside her every second. It seemed his son hadn't gotten the news and as the hours ticked by he worried about the children home by themselves but he couldn't leave Mary's side so he hoped that at going on ten Danny was mature enough to look after his siblings. Betty should be getting home soon. Maybe Danny would call her.

Darkness fell as a baby was born. A tiny little baby weighing under five pounds. A baby whose cry was not as strong as anyone would hope. A baby who two people prayed over with all their might. Mary didn't even get a chance to see this son before he was whisked away. Before a word could be uttered she started to hemorrhage and Henry was pushed from the room. He paced, he prayed, he hit his knees. That's where a frantic Frank found his father.

"Dad, Dad," Frank ran to him as Henry got to his feet to meet his son. "Mary the baby where are they." He shouted. He knew it couldn't be good. His father was crying he couldn't ever remember seeing Henry Reagan crying.

"Son." Henry laid a hand on his shoulder. The doctor's are doing everything they can for both of them. You have a son but the doctors are looking over him right now. And Mary well son there were Complications." Henry tried to hold up his strong tall son as he collapsed into his arms.

Ten minuets later a doctor came out of Mary's room. "Are you her husband?" he asked Frank.

"Yes."

"Sir." We have stopped the bleeding but she's lost a lot of it and we are going to have to rush her into surgery she will need a hysterectomy I'm sorry."

"Can I see her please."

"For only a second well they prep the room."

Henry squeezed his son's shoulder as Frank went into the room.

"He found his wife pale and listless on the bed.

"Frank." She said opening her eyes and seeing him standing there.

"Baby." Frank rushed to her side. "It's a boy we have another son. Please pray for him he has to make it. Tears pooled again.

"He's a Reagan he's strong he'll make it." He whispered to her.

"Jamison." She whispered. "Jamison Henry Reagan."

"your maiden name and my father's name it's perfect." He whispered

"Watch over our son well I'm in surgery she whispered I love you." She closed her eyes and the doctors came back in and ushered Frank out.

A nurse came by "You too can go to the nursery and see your son." She said he's in need of some oxygen but he seems healthy otherwise.

"Thank you." Frank whispered as he and his father walked to the nursery where a nurse pointed out the newest Reagan.

"Does he have a name?" Henry asked?

Frank smiled.

"Jamison" a good strong name. Henry nodded in approval. Also Mary's Maiden name if I remember correctly."

"Yes." Frank laid his hand against the glass. "Jamison Henry Reagan." Frank whispered as he stared at his son."

"What." Henry looked at his son.

"His middle name it's Henry. Mary wanted that."

"a single tear gleaned the corner of Henry's eye. "I'm honored." He clapped his son on the back. This would be the last baby for the Reagan's until grandchildren came along and Frank knew he was content. Jamie Reagan completed the family. Now they just had to get him and his mama healthy.

A/N so the miscarriage was an idea from a reviewer. It does explain the fact that Danny, Erin and Joe are super close in age and then there is Jamie. The ending is my head cannon of why there was only four Reagan's even though Mary was only in her late 20's at Jamie's birth. Next up look out for the birth of Nikki Reagan Boyle.


	5. Nicki

I don't own Blue Bloods

November 16th 1996

Erin Reagan-Boyle looked down at her stomach as she tried to focus on her course work. She had to finish this. She may be married and pregnant but she wouldn't let that stop her from finishing her pre law courses and getting into a law school.

She shook her head she had just turned twenty one and she was about to give birth to her own little girl. She never expected to be in the situation. She had been dating Jack Boyle for only a few months when she had gotten pregnant and the disappointment on her father's face was so hard to take. In her way she loved her husband but she never deluded herself that love was the reason they'd gotten married. No this was a shot gun wedding with Frank Reagan holding that shot gun. And Danny and Joe waiting in the wings. She was sure if Jamie had been older he would be there right with them.

She had just finished her last chapter when she felt the first twinge of labor. She wasn't ready but she guessed it was time to become a mother. She watched the clock and she counted the contractions. She had talked to her mother she knew when to go to the hospital. She didn't want to bother anyone it was the middle of the work day she packed all of her things and counted her last contraction realizing it was time to get herself to the hospital.

When she got to the hospital and the doctor checked her she was five centimeters and she determined to call when her water broke. This didn't happen until four hours later. She looked at the clock her father should be out of work. Jack would hopefully be home. Her mother and grandma done with their charity work.

She took the phone by the side of the bed and dialed the house number. Jack picked up and "Hello Jack."

"Erin where are you?"

"The hospital my water just broke you might want to get down here. "  
"Are you by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Erin." Jack sighed in exasperation. "Okay I'll be there in a bit."

Erin hung up and then dialed her mother. "Hello." Mary Reagan answered the phone.

"Mom I'm at the hospital the baby's coming."

"What how long have you been there?"

"About five hours."

"Erin." Erin knew her mother was shaking her head. "I'm going to call your father and we'll be there in a little bit do you want us to call the grands."

"Yes please." Erin said after talking to her mother she hung up the phone and closed her eyes. Five minuets later Jack came into the room.

"Hey." He kissed Erin's forehead.

"Hi." Erin gave him a wane smile.

Twenty minuets later Mary poked her head into the room. "Hey baby all the family is in the waiting room. Can't wait to meet the first grand baby and great grand baby."

"Love you Mama." Erin smiled.

Two hours later a beautiful baby girl was born. Erin cradled her baby in her arms and smiled.

"What should we name her." Erin whispered.

"I always like the name Nicole." Jack said.

"Nicole that's nice. We can call her Niki. What about Nicole Elizabeth Reagan-Boyle"

"I'm sure your grandmother would really love that." He agreed. The two new parents looked down at their child.

Erin knew she loved this baby but she would be her only. She had never really wanted to be a mother but sometimes life throws you the unexpected.

A/N so there is the Niki birth. And how I think the Jack and Erin marriage may have went. Anyway next up Jack's birth.


	6. Jack

I don't Blue bloods

October 22nd 2000

Linda Reagan saw the rain lashing the window panes. She placed her hand on her stomach. She was so excited to be expecting her first child. A little boy to bring into the Reagan family. She admitted to a tiny pang of regret that she wasn't having a girl after watching her niece Nikki growing up the last few years. It was only a tiny moment though and now she couldn't imagine herself having anything but the son she was carrying.

Being a nurse Linda knew the signs to look for when labor was near. She knew this baby was coming sooner rather then later but she also knew that the roads had been closed due to a wash out and she didn't know how she was going to get to the hospital. She was just about to dial 911 since she couldn't seem to get a hold of any family members when she heard a knock on her door.

She took a deep breath breathing through the last contraction. She opened the door to see her brother in law Jack standing on the other side. She stepped back surprised.

"Jack what are you doing here? Wait how did you get here?"

"well Erin is in court and she left her phone at in my car and she asked me to check my messages for her. I heard the message you left. So I came to get you to the hospital.

"But the road it's washed out." Linda shook her head perplexed. "How did you get here?" I was already in the area because I Had to meet a client so I'm kind of stuck here too."

Linda shut the door behind him watching the storm outside just as the lights flickered and went out. "No." she moaned as she clutched her back and went to her knees."

"Linda." Jack got down beside her. "Here lets get you to the couch. He helped her to her feet and over to the couch. "Have you ever delivered a baby."

"No." Jack paled. "I have only heard the stories Henry has told.

"Okay." Linda breathed. "I can feel this baby coming so I'm going to try to walk you through this." She clutched his hand tightly as another contraction ripped through her. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911 knowing they wouldn't make it here before the baby came but hoping they could be in route. The 911 operator answered and told them she'd try to get an ambulance to them but with the wash out she couldn't promise anything as both Linda and the 911 dispatcher talked Jack through what he would need.

"Linda I'm going to need my hand." Jack gently extracted his hand from her grip and went to follow her directions. Once jack gathered all of the things Linda had instructed him he would need he decided to check Linda. "okay Linda I can see the head."

Linda squeezed her eyes shut not believing she was in the position. That her brother in law was delivering her baby.

It was fast but it felt like forever that she pushed and then Jack was holding a squealing baby boy in his arms. He looks healthy. Jack grabbed a towel and wrapped the little boy up in it.

"The road has opened enough for the ambulance to get through they should be there any moment." The 911 dispatcher said down the line.

Soon the ambulance and the first responders came into the house and bundled Linda and the baby onto the stretcher. Jack went in the ambulance with her not wanting to let her be alone as he grabbed his phone and tried danny's phone he knew Linda had tried many times but another time couldn't hurt.

No answer with the detective as he left a frantic message letting him know what had happened and where they were going. Once they got to the hospital. Jack waited outside her room hoping that Danny would show up and half an hour later the man came rushing towards him.

"How are they."

"They are fine they are in there." Jack pointed towards the room behind him. Danny went to walk into the room before turning around and clapping his brother in law on the shoulder. He may not be the man's biggest fan but he owed him.

"Thank you."

Jack just nodded watching Danny walk into the room.

Danny smiled and looked at his wife cuddling a sleeping bundle in her arms. He bent down and kissed her and then peeked at the sleeping baby.

"You did good babe." He whispered.

"it was scary." She whispered. "Jack was great though."

"Yeah who knew the guy could keep such a cool head." Danny chuckled earning a swat from Linda.

"I know we discussed some names but I think I Have a better idea." Linda said looking down at her sleeping son.

"What about Jack, because without his uncle Jack we would have been in lot of trouble.

"Jack it's a nice strong name." Danny had to agree if even grudgingly.

"Jack Fitzgerald Reagan Erin said with finality and Danny nodded taking the baby from his wife cuddling his son in his arms.

"Welcome to the world Jack." He whispered.

A/N so the date I used was the date the Jack's tenth birth aired. Also, I always found it odd that Danny hated Jack so much yet used the name Jack for his son. There had to be a ton of other names to use so this was my explanation. Also I considered Jack Daniel threw though out for obvious reasons. Next up Sean is born.


	7. Sean

I don't own Blue bloods

February 11th 2003-Febuary 12th 2003

Linda was trying to chase down her two year old as she felt her new baby kick. She was already a week overdue and was feeling extremely uncomfortable. She stopped and took a deep breath as Jack ran up to her.

"You okay Mama?"

"I am fine baby." Linda said grabbing Jack's hand.

"Hey Linda babe you ready to go you have a doctors appointment." Danny said striding across the lawn.

"Yeah lets get going." Linda got Jack into his car seat and the family of three went to the doctors office.

"Well Linda I think it's time to induce this little one." The doctor said looking over the vitals and all the other information they had about this newest Reagan pregnancy. "I am going to send you to the hospital to get this ball rolling."  
Linda looked over at Danny. "I guess we're going to be having a baby at some time today."

"or Tomorrow., okay Babe I'm going to call my mom to grab the hospital bag from the house and to come grab Jack so she and dad can watch him. "

"Okay." Linda said feeling the anticipation of this new baby.

Danny balanced Jack as he walked out into the hall. "Hey mom." He said when she picked up the phone.

"Danny how are you today?"

"Well actually I'm calling you because Linda just had a doctors appointment and they want to induce her. We have to go over to the hospital but I was hoping you could swing by the house and grab the hospital bag and then take Jack back to your house to watch.

"Oh of course dear I'll meet you at the hospital." Mary said giddy with the excitement of a new grand baby.

She then felt a stab of regret this would be the first grandbaby born without Betty. She shook her head and grabbed her car keys headed towards Staten island.

She smiled when she saw danny with Jack. "Hey there Jacker's are you ready to come spend some time with grandma and grandpa." She picked up her grandson snuggling him.

"yay." Jack clapped his hands.

"Okay here is linda's bag and you call us when you have news. Give linda our love." She said kissing Danny's cheek.

"Thanks ma." Danny said "Jack be good for grandma and grandpa." He said

"He's always good." Mary chuckled. Danny just gave her a look and shook his head.

It was a long labor. And the newest Reagan wasn't born until noon the next day.

Linda looked at her newest son.

"He looks like Jack."

"He does but I think he also has a lot of your features. Danny said tickling the baby's downy soft skin.

"Do we have a name ready for this sweet boy?" Danny whispered looking with pride over his son.

"What about Sean." Linda said.

"Good strong name. "What about Sean Xavier after my dad?"

"I like it. Sean Xavier Reagan perfect." Linda looked down at the baby. "Welcome to the world Sean Xavier Reagan." She whispered.

A/N well there are two more chapters next up Peter Christopher Reagan and then Francis Xavier Reagan.


	8. Peter

December 3rd 1952.

Peter Christopher Reagan

On a snowy day in 1952 a little boy was born into a family, to a loving mother and doting father. No one knew that that child wouldn't make it to his second birthday, but that is a story for another time. This is the story of his birth.

Betty Reagan felt anticipation at the up coming arrival of her first child. Would it be a boy would it be a girl? She didn't have a preference. She was young, a new bride and she couldn't wait to hold the child that she had Henry had created.

She smiled thinking of her handsome officer husband. She thought of how he' d lied to her for months after they started to go steady telling her he had an office job. That was until the day he was shot on the job and had to come clean. She chuckled and shook her head. She loved that man even if he drove her up a wall most days. A knock came on her door and she opened it to see her mother in law.

She beamed at Nora Reagan. "Hello." She hugged her "I come in out of the cold."

"Thank you dear." She shook the snow from her coat and looked over her daughter in law. "Any day now I'd say."

"I hope so." Betty beamed rubbing her stomach. "it will be amazing to hold this baby.

"I know I felt that way about all my children Nora said thinking of all her pregnancies." Of course only two had ended up being live births. She prayed her daughter in law wouldn't suffer the same fate.

"Would you like some tea?" Betty asked

"Yes please dear but you sit down I'll make it. "Have you decided if you are going to have a home or a hospital birth yet.

"I think I will have a home birth. I know more people are going towards the hospital but I think I feel more comfortable here and my doctor and the midwife have all agreed I should be fine."

Nora patted her hand and went about making the tea. Just as she sat it down, Betty made a face.

"Are you okay dear?"

"I think. I just felt a weird pain. I've felt them off and on all day but this one was stronger."

"Betty I think you're in labor." Nora said. "Why don't you go upstairs and change into something more comfortable and I'll phone the doctor and midwife. If they agree then I'll phone Henry's precinct.

Betty nodded agreeing with her mother in law as she headed upstairs to change and Nora called up the doctor and midwife.

"Okay dear they are on their way." Nora said bustling into the master bed room. They should be here in about half an hour. She smiled and started to gather the things she knew they would need.

Half an hour later a doctor and midwife showed up to the younger Reagan's house and assessed Betty. "Well my dear it looks like a baby will be born sometime tonight you are at a six but your water hasn't broken yet. If you would like your husband here you might want to call him.

"My mother in law can call him but tell him to stay he doesn't need to be here." She said as Nora started to walk out the door.

"Okay dear." Nora went down stairs and dialed the number to Henry's precinct.

"Hello." The desk Sargant answered.

"Hello this is Nora Reagan I am Henry Reagan's mother I am calling to tell him his wife is in labor but she requests he stay at work. I will call if I have any other information.

"Okay Ma'am I'll pass the message along." With that phone call finished Nora went back up to the room.

Henry was informed of his impeding father hood and tried to keep his nerves at bay as his partner ribbed him. He couldn't wait to get off for the night and rush home maybe even the baby would be born by then. He smiled.

Betty's labor was long. It was hard and finally her water broke but she wasn't sure she could give birth she was exhausted. For a moment she wished she had asked Henry to come home. Even if father's were not typically there at the birth. She used her mother in law as support and wished her own mother was here, not states away. Just as she gave a final push and the Midwife announced it was a healthy baby boy and the doctor looked him over the door opened and Henry called up the stairs. Nora beamed and rushed down the stairs ingulfing her son in her arms. Henry listened as he heard the cries of a baby.

"Come up and meet your son." Nora wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Betty?"

"was great." The two walked up the stairs just as the doctor and midwife were finishing up and backing up to leave both offering their happy thoughts. Henry walked over to the bed peeking down at the swaddled bundle in his wives arms.

"A boy." She beamed.

Henry reached out and touched the babies fist. He bent down and kissed Betty. Do we have a name?"

"I was thinking Peter Christopher."

"Peter Christopher Reagan. I think it fits him." The new parents beamed down at the little boy not knowing the nightmare that would be the end of this short light. The child they would bury and never speak of again. The child that would just become an old faded picture in a wallet.

A/N so that's Peter's birth and next up is Franks and you will see how it will be so different from Peter's because of all Henry and Betty went through. I figure Mary is born in 55 so I put Frank in 54 and Peter in late 52. As for Henry I don't think it's ever been mentioned if he had siblings or not so I just made a back story up.


End file.
